Productivity Seminar
by ysqure3
Summary: WNYX's productivity numbers are falling. Jimmy James tries to get Dave Nelson to address the issue the only way Jimmy knows how. DEFINITE M.


Dave Nelson swiped himself through the security door, strode to his office, unlocked it, and recoiled startled from the sight of Jimmy James in his chair. Jimmy was gazing at his favorite photo of Dave's mother, but quickly brought himself to conversational readiness.

"Dave," he began, "I've been having a look at your productivity numbers."

"Oh, well, sir, it's interesting that you should bring those up-"

"They're in the toilet, Dave. As far as I can tell, WNYX hasn't even produced any news content since that incident with the jumper! Our efficiency expert didn't improve a damned thing. You and I both know there's only one surefire way to get this station back up and running."

Dave sighed deeply and nervously adjusted his tie. It wasn't hard to guess what was coming. He began edging toward the door. There were probably complaints to be resolved and Matthews to damage-control before Jimmy James could get him involved with Lisa again.

"Unfortunately, you and Lisa are off the table." He looked down at Dave's desk, frowned, and turned back to Dave. "Too much bad voodoo! No, we've got to try something different. Beth!"

Beth popped through the door, wearing her blue dress. Dave flinched and sharply demanded to know "When did you get here?"

"What's up, boss?" she asked through her gum.

"Dubya NYX needs you, Beth. It's too complicated to explain, but my boy Dave here is the linchpin of the station's fortunes. And he's only able to contribute if he's got a woman. You've gotta take one for the team and pair off!" He roused himself from Dave's chair and began shuffling off outside the door. "I'll leave you to it!" he winked.

Dave and Beth were left to stare at each other. Dave ran a hand through his hair and coughed awkwardly. He looked at his shoes, his desk, his ABA award, anything he could find other than Beth. Jimmy had given him some pretty strange assignments over his years as news director, but this crossed a new line.

"Well-" he began before Beth derailed his train of thought by leaning forward slinkily. With a rakishly cocked eyebrow knowingly piercing his soul, Beth's sultriness infused the room, in a way that Dave suddenly realized it always had. Losing control of his hands, he adjusted his tie right off his neck and hurled it through the open window.

"Not all of Jimmy's harebrained schemes are so awful, are they Dave?" purred Beth. With stunning confidence and alacrity, she grasped his rapidly turgidifying member through his well-cleaned khaki slacks. She reached back and swiftly closed the blinds with an arousing _klack_. Dave rushed to the door, peered out, made sure that nobody could interrput. _Klunk_ went the lock as he turned back to Beth, breathing ravishedly with emphasis. Both of them were breathing.

With unnecessary force, Dave tore off his blue dress shirt revealing a surprisingly hairless yet also muscly and cut figure. For all that his face looked to be the unshaven visage of a twelve-year-old, his body had seen years' hard dicking in ways that were entirely appropriate for an adult to experience. Before Dave had time to ponder the ambiguity of the narration, Beth was kneeling and inching down his trousers. Lustily she grasped his member, and began pumping, to induce readiness. Dave's face contorted into a rictus of excitation, both at the lubricous pleasures below and the thrilling impropriety of the entire surrounding situation.

But after mere dozens of seconds, Beth was frowning and chewing her gum with even more intent. Dave stopped squinting and squirming and asked her what was wrong.

"I'll try to be tactful," she said in as flatly neutral a tone as ever she'd managed. "Judging by your performance here, you're nowhere near man enough for me." She threw on a jacket and headed out of Dave's room. He slumped into his chair, shellshocked, and began putting his clothes back on

No sooner had he looked up from buttoning his shirt before Jimmy James was back in his office, reclining on his couch. He clasped his hands and frowned deeply before addressing Dave.

"Not everything works out the way you want it to, I suppose. Keep trying, though, that's my motto! Let's take a walk, Dave, see who else is in the office."

Meanwhile, Joe Garrelli rang the buzzer outside. Without looking at the door, Beth opened the security door and let him through. "Thanks, Beth!" he shouted out loutishly.

TO BE...CONTINUED?


End file.
